Broadway Magic
Broadway Magic is the sixteenth episode of Jem. Synopsis The Holograms and the Misfits have the chance to become Broadway stars now that famous producer, Bob Merrit is holding auditions for his newest musical. To give the Misfits the upper hand, Eric announces on live television that he'll give a $100,000 reward to anybody who can provide him with Jem's real name. This announcement causes Jem and the Holograms to be mobbed constantly by reporters, a conman, and Gypsy Mama Pama Bama during their stay in New York. To Jerrica's surprise, Rio is among those people who are willing to go to extremes to learn the truth about Jem. After Pizzazz deliberately locks Jem up in the crown of The Statue of Liberty, Jem gets rescued by two construction workers, and then scares the one construction worker who's after Jem's secret identity. After throwing him the ring buoy, Jem gets transportation from the very fast female taxicab driver she and The Holograms and Rio encountered on the way to Hotel Americana earlier, only she stops at a parade. Jem leaves and pays the female taxicab driver, then borrows a skateboard from a boy, then gets chased by some men in the subway, then gets a hangglider from a man, and makes it down to the show in time. In the end, Jem would rather that her music, not her secret identity, matter. Music Featured *"Who Is She, Anyway?" - The Misfits *"Makin' Mischief" - The Misfits *"Can't Get My Love Together" - Jem and the Holograms *"Broadway Magic" - Jem and the Holograms Trivia *When Eric Raymond televises his offer, one of the televisions in the store window show D'Compose from the show "Inhumanoids" which along with Jem were produced by Sunbow Productions. *Notice as Eric Raymond is giving his reward speech that there is an album of "CATS - The Musical" on the wall beside the reporters. *During "Who is She, Anyway?", Pizzazz's leotard momentarily becomes orange, and at one point Stormer and Roxy's tights disappear. *One of the magazines in "Who is She, Anyway? read 'Jem And The Horograms' and 'Outracos'. Behind The Scenes: The writer of this episode Marv Wolfman, who is also the comic book writer behind "The New Teen Titans", actually included a mention of Jem, referring to this episode, in an issue of the comic. One of the stories include a theater in the background that reads "Broadway Magic starring Jerrica Benton". Apparently a joke on the fact that Jem is really Jerrica Benton. Bloopers: When Eric is on TV, his head sticks out of the screen. On the Lin-Z show Lindsey's gloves disappear for a moment. When Synergy first appears, she is seen without the shapes on her upper arms. They're all purple. After Jem has thrown away one of her earrings from the statue of liberty, she is still seen wearing both. The second time we see the taxicab with the female driver, it has the misspelled word "TAXY" on the roof. Quotes *'Jem': I know I use a stage name like other people, but the real question is, "What really matters?" My real name or the songs I sing? ---- *'Lin-Z': Jem, Everybody still wants to know about your big secret. *'Jem': There's never been a big secret. I guess I just like keeping my private life private. ---- *'Synergy': Jerrica, in the wrong hands, my holograms could be used for evil and innocent people could be hurt. You must never tell anyone about me. And you must not reveal that you and Jem are one in the same. ---- *'Eric': What is she hiding? Is she wanted by the FBI? I'm offering $100,000 to anyone who can expose Jem's secret past. I want to find out, Who is Jem? ---- *'Stormer': Jem's good. You know, I wonder where she came from? I never heard of her before she joined the Holograms. *'Roxy': Maybe little Miss Perfect's a crook. ---- *'Stormer': She's in costume. But that's impossible. *'Pizzazz': How did you do that? *'Jem': I guess I got that Broadway Magic. ---- Gallery Magginzine jem.png ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1